1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile protection systems, and specifically relates to protective trim capable of being selectively extended or retracted.
When a vehicle fitted with the protective system of the present invention is in motion, the guard is in its retracted position, thereby not interfering with the aerodynamics of the vehicle. When the vehicle is parked, the operator selectively switches the trim into its extended position, thereby extending the trim away from the vehicle. In this protruded state, the trim guard can absorb minor dents and dings such as those caused by outswung doors of other vehicles.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by: Hertzell U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,357 entitled "RETRACTABLE SIDE BUMPER GUARD"; Bays U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,222 entitled "PROTECTIVE DEVICE FOR AUTOMOBILES"; Melby U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,503 entitled "ELECTRIC BODY TRIM GUARD FOR AUTOMOBILES"; and Marshall U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,519 entitled "VEHICLE CAR DOOR PROTECTION SYSTEM".
The present invention includes features which are not taught or suggested by the relevant art.